


[Podfic of] Where They Deserve to Go / written by azephirin

by EosRose



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gift Work, InShipping Treat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was blood and guts and now there's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Where They Deserve to Go / written by azephirin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where They Deserve to Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50015) by [abi z (azephirin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/abi%20z), [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Where-They-Deserve-to-Go.mp3) | 3.74 MB | 00:05:15  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/Where-They-Deserve-to-Go.m4b) | 2.69 MB | 00:05:15  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/where-they-deserve-to-go/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
